Girlfriend
by bakanoapit
Summary: Tiga kali orang-orang mengira Shun adalah 'teman cewek'-nya: dua kali cowok berkacamata itu menolak mentah-mentah dan satu kali Kaname tidak ambil repot meralat mereka. Kimi to Boku. Kaname/Shun. RnR?


**Kimi to Boku**

**Title:** Girlfriend**  
>Pairing:<strong> Kaname/Shun  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1k+

**Disclaimer:** _Kimi to Boku_ belongs to Hotta Kiichi-sensei. Not mine, obviously.

**Summary:** Tiga kali orang-orang mengira Shun adalah 'teman cewek'-nya: dua kali cowok berkacamata itu menolak mentah-mentah dan satu kali Kaname tidak ambil repot meralat mereka. Kimi to Boku. Kaname/Shun. Fic pertama di fandom ini, tehehe. Review?

**a.n:** seperti yang sudah saya sebutkan, ini fic pertama di fandom Kimi-to-Boku. Ahaha. Salam kenal, eh? Moga-moga karakter mereka gak terlalu OOC (masalah awal-awal kalau pas bikin cerita baru dengan orang-orang baru: OOC. Orz). Oke, deh, RnR jangan lupa! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Girlfriend<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Sejujurnya, Kaname tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini. Memilih pernak-pernik perhiasan dalam berbagai bentuk dan warna. Bersama dengan Shun (dan hanya dengannya).

Cowok berambut pink itu (heh. Kaname sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa Shun memilih warna merah muda saat Nii-san yang bekerja di salon dekat rumah mereka menanyakan warna untuk cat rambutnya. Dari semua warna, kenapa pink, coba? PINK?). Ehem, oke. Jadi cowok berambut _pink_ itu sedang asik memilih satu di antara tiga gelang di genggaman tangannya, ketika Kaname sadar bahwa Nee-san penjaga kounter perhiasan itu meliriknya dengan tatapan… bahagia? Terlalu bahagia malah, karena sedetik sebelumnya dia tidak berekspresi apa-apa, dan baru sejenak setelah matanya sampai pada Kaname dan Shun, Nee-san itu tersenyum lebar.

Ini adalah salah satu saat di mana Kaname merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Ne, ne, Kaname-kun," suara Shun membuyarkan rancangan pikirannya. Cowok manis itu menunjukkan dua gelang padanya, "Menurutmu, yang warna merah atau ungu? Aku bilang, sih, yang merah lebih bagus, tapi kalau Kaori-sensei—"

"Ah~ merah! Pilihan yang bagus, nona manis," sebelum sempat Shun menyelesaikan ucapannya (dan sebelum sempat Kaname berkomentar), Nee-san penjaga kounter sudah menyahut dari seberang rak, "Tentu saja. Dengan rambut berwarna merah muda lembut begitu, kalau kau pakai gelang merah pasti akan lebih cocok. Apalagi kalau cowokmu ini membelikanmu kalung ruby. Aaaw~ pasti cantik."

Nona manis? Kaname tersedak ludahnya sendiri. _Cowokmu_?

Shun melempar satu senyuman kaku, "Uh.. a-ano, s-sebenarnya kami ke sini mau mencarikan kado ulang tahun untuk Kaori-sensei, bukan untukku. Lagipula dia ini bukan—"

"Ck, ck, ck," Nee-san dengan name-tag bertulis nama toko perhiasan tempat mereka berada (_Jewels Store_, terprintnya) itu berdecak geli, "Begitulah. Pasangan seumur kalian itu biasanya sedang pada tahap malu-malu untuk saling mengakui satu sama lain. Santai saja. Aku tahu, kok. Jadi Boyfriend-san," dia menoleh pada Kaname, "Apa yang akan kau berikan untuk ulang tahun gadis manis ini, eh?"

_Boyfriend-san?_

"A-ah," Shun tertawa terpatah, tangannya memainkan ujung rambut panjangnya, "K-kami bukan pasangan, kok. Dia bukan cowokku. Dan aku bukan—"

Kaname berdehem keras dari tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi, "EHEM!" (Nee-san penjaga konter menoleh padanya, dan Shun hanya melempar senyum terpaksa ke arahnya) "Dengar. Satu," telunjuknya mengarah pada Shun, "Dia ini bukan '_cewek_'-ku. Karena dua," kali ini tangannya beralih ke dada Shun (yang spontan mengeluarkan jeritan kaget tertahan), "Dia ini cowok! Lihat, kan? Dia tidak punya dada! Rata! Dan tiga," cowok berkacamata itu menyambar gelang berwarna merah dari tangan Shun, "Hadiah macam ini jelas bukan tipe hadiah untuk ulangtahunnya. Bungkuskan dengan kertas kado. Aku beli yang ini."

Nee-san penjaga kounter itu hanya memberi mereka kedipan kosong selama beberapa saat.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Giliran piket kelas itu berarti bagian membersihkan papan tulis, menyapu lantai, menaikkan kursi, mengelap jendela, mengisi buku absensi harian kelas, dan mengembalikan semua alat ke ruangannya semula.

"Yuuki! Kalau kau mau membantu, tutup komikmu dan ambil sapu. Yuuta, ini giliranmu piket, kenapa aku juga harus ikut, huh? Chizuru! Berhenti melompat-lompat di kursi, bocah monyet! AAAARGHH!" Kaname mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Kenapa pula kalian harus berkumpul di kelasku, sih? Bukannya membantu, tapi malah jadi pengganggu, tau!"

Yuuki menutup komik yang dipegangnya, hanya untuk membuka komik baru yang dia ambil dari tasnya, "Aku bosan."

"Kalau begitu pulang duluan sana!"

Yuuta mengerutkan kening dari ujung ruang kelas, "Tapi kita selalu pulang bersama-sama selama ini."

"Well, kali ini tidak."

"Shun-chan~ Shun-chaaaan~" cowok chibi dengan rambut pirang melompat dari satu meja ke meja lain di barisan belakang, "Aku ingin pulang bareng dengan Shun-chan~"

"Shun tidak akan pulang sebelum ruang kelas ini bersih dan kalau kau melompat-lompat terus di sana, monyet kecil, aku tidak akan mengijinkan Shun pulang denganmu… selamanya!"

Chizuru menjulurkan lidah, "Memangnya siapa kau? Megane-chin?"

Itu, dan tali kesabaran Kaname putus, "Monyet siala—"

"Sudahlah," tepukan kecil di bahunya membuat cowok pengurus kelas itu menghentikan gerakannya (yang sudah separo perjalanan untuk melempar penghapus papan tulis ke kepala Chizuru). Shun tersenyum padanya, "Kelas ini sudah bersih, kok, kita tinggal mengembalikan peta dunia ke ruangan Azuma-sensei."

"Hn. Dan kalau kutinggal, siapa yang tahu apa yang bakal mereka lakukan di sini? Mungkin mereka akan mengobrak-abriknya lagi atau mereka akan… Shun?" Kaname menghentikan rentetan kalimatnya begitu mendapati Shun tidak berdiri lagi di sebelahnya.

Cowok yang disebut sudah berada di pintu kelas, bersiap untuk keluar. Tangannya melingkar di gulungan peta dunia yang dia bawa. Untuk tubuh dengan postur macam Shun, terlihat kalau bishonen itu kerepotan membawanya.

Kaname berjalan mendekat. Dia baru akan menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan membawa, ketika ada cowok anak kelas satu berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Shun-senpai!"

Mata Kaname menyipit dari balik lensa kacamatanya. Tipe anak klub basket, dengan kaos singlet seragam sekolah mereka, celana pendek, dan sepatu sporty. Rambutnya kecokelatan. Dan dia jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Shun. Bocah kohai itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan… malu-malu? (Buat apa pula dia malu-malu dengan Shun, eh?)

"Uh, kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantu senpai membawanya," dia menunjuk gulungan peta dunia di pelukan Shun, "Lagipula, tidak etis kalau membiarkan cewek membawa barang berat seperti ini."

Kaname mengedip sepintas. _Cewek_ (lagi)?

"Eh?" Shun tidak mengelak saat kohai klub basket itu mengambil gulungan peta dari tangannya, "Uh, terima kasih?"

"Tidak masalah. Omong-omong, di mana pacar senpai? Bukannya biasanya dia bersamamu, ya?"

Shun terbatuk kecil, "S-siapa?"

"Pacar Shun-senpai, cowok berkacamata yang sering ada di ruang OSIS?"

Oke. Kaname menggerutu dalam hati: pembicaraan ini lagi.

Berdehem keras, cowok berambut hitam itu berjalan ke arah mereka. Shun menoleh, melempar satu senyuman polos pada Kaname. Kohai klub basket di sampingnya hanya melebarkan mata (separo tidak tahu kalau Kaname sudah ada di sana sejak tadi, dan separo sudah menebak bahwa 'pacar' Shun tidak mungkin berada jauh-jauh darinya).

"Bocah. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kau berada di sekolah ini, tapi seharusnya kau sudah tahu kalau tidak ada satu pun anak _cewek_ yang pakai _celana_, oke?" memperjelas ucapannya, Kaname menunjuk seragam Shun (yang jelas merupakan setelan cowok), "Dan untuk informasimu, 'cowok berkacamata yang sering ada di ruang OSIS' itu bernama Kaname, dan dia _bukan_ pacar Shun-senpai," kalimat itu diucapkan Kaname dengan senyuman tertahan (yang membuatnya lebih mirip disebut sedang menyeringai daripada tersenyum), "Sekarang, serahkan gulungan peta itu padaku. Dan Shun," dia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya.

Cowok yang dipanggil menelengkan kepala dengan senyuman manis khas, "Hm?

"Jaga kelas. Jaga bocah-bocah idiot itu. Aku mau mengembalikan peta ini ke ruang Azuma-sensei."

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

Seharusnya Kaname sudah tahu bakal ada kejadian seperti ini.

Shun berbeda. Dia paham hal itu. Hell. Shun suka warna pink. Shun suka boneka. Shun punya tiga kakak cewek (yang semua bajunya diturunkan ke Shun. Hah!). Dan dari kecil, cowok manis itu lebih suka ikut anak-anak cewek main masak-masakan dibanding ikut dengannya (dan kembar Yuuki-Yuuta) untuk main bola. Kalau ada anak lain yang menjelek-jelekkan Shun dengan bilang bahwa cowok berambut panjang itu 'homo', Kaname lebih dari tahu kebenarannya.

"Lupakan saja. Lain kali kalau aku memergoki pelakunya, akan langsung kutindak."

Kaname menyodorkan tissue terakhir yang ada di kantongnya pada Shun, yang diterima dengan senyuman kecil dan bisikan lemah terimakasih.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, kok, Kaname-kun."

Cowok lembut itu tersenyum di balik lipatan tissu (ke... sekian dari Kaname) yang baru saja digunakannya untuk menghapus jejak air mata di dua pipinya. Matanya masih sembab. Dan irama napasnya masih belum teratur. Tanda yang jelas bahwa Shun, entah karena apa, baru selesai menangis.

Kaname mendengus, "Apapun yang kau katakan tidak akan mengubah pikiranku untuk membantai mereka," dia memainkan batang rerumputan yang berada dekat-dekat kakinya, memotongnya menjadi banyak bagian kecil, sebelum semua diterbangkan oleh angin, "Ayolah, Shun, beritahu aku siapa cowok-cowok tadi?"

Mereka ada di tepian sungai. Dengan hamparan rumput hijau yang luas di tanjakannya, dan angin yang bertiup cukup kencang. Tempat di mana Kaname menemukan Shun menunduk berurai air mata sore itu. Empat (atau lima) cowok berkerumun di sekitarnya, satu di antaranya memaki dengan banyak sebutan tak layak, yang kemudian disambut dengan cemoohan tawa yang lainnya. Beberapa ada yang sempat menarik-narik baju seragam dan rambut Shun. Kalau saja Kaname tidak datang lebih cepat, mungkin semua sudah terlambat.

Orang penting di OSIS itu marah.

Tidak ada yang menganggu teman baiknya (apalagi Shun). Dan tidak ada yang lolos dari kemarahannya (apalagi begitu dia tahu kalau seragam yang dipakai oleh cowok-cowok kurang ajar itu adalah seragam sekolahnya).

Shun, masih dengan senyum samar, menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka."

"Kau pasti masih ingat wajahnya. Mereka anak sekolah kita."

Mata cowok bishonen itu, yang masih berair, melebar, "Oh, ya?"

Kadang, Shun bisa jadi terlalu baik, bahkan saat dirinya terdesak sekalipun.

Kaname menghela napas, "Paling tidak, kau pasti masih ingat wajahya," dia mengulang. Dan sebelum cowok berambut merah muda itu menyela, Kaname buru-buru melanjutkan, "Dan jangan bilang kau tidak ingat, oke? Di antara kita berlima, semua tahu kalau kau yang paling tajam ingatannya masalah nama orang dan wajah."

Suara Shun mengeluarkan ingus adalah jawabannya.

"Kau terluka?"

Shun menelengkan kepala, "Eh?"

Kalau bukan karena dia sadar mereka ada di tempat umum (dan sama-sama cowok, oke?), Kaname sudah bakal menariknya dalam pelukan. Cowok berkacamata itu tahu, hal lain yang bisa menenangkan Shun selain cokelat adalah elusan.

"Selain apa yang cowok-cowok sial itu bilang padamu, apa mereka melakukan sesuatu?"

Gelengan, "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Kaname-kun."

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Anggukan. Dan di balik raut sedih itu ada satu senyuman, "Aku tidak apa-apa," dia mengulang.

Oke kalau begitu.

Kaname berdiri, menepuk bagian belakang celananya beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada Shun, "Pulang?" tanyanya singkat. Cowok manis itu tidak melepas senyumnya saat meraih uluran tangan Kaname.

Bukan Kaname namanya kalau dia berhenti di situ begitu saja.

Esoknya, Homare High School dibuat geger dengan tulisan tebal yang tertulis besar-besar di papan pengumuman: 'SIAPA YANG BERANI SENTUH MATSUOKA SHUN, HADAPI AKU! —KANAME.'

Di bawahnya, dengan font mirip cakar ayam (yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah tulisan Chizuru), ada tambahan kecil '_Kaname-chii kalau marah seram, lhoo._' Dan dua tulisan dengan kemiringan yang sama (kerjaan si kembar Asaba, jelas) di sampingnya, '_Ada yang berani main-main dengan pacar Kaname, eh?_', '_Euh, beraninya sama cewek._'

Tiga kali dalam seminggu ini Shun dibilang sebagai 'teman cewek'-nya. Dua kali Kaname menolak mentah-mentah. Dan satu kali, cowok berambut hitam itu melirik gerombolan anak-anak sekolah yang berkerumun di depan papan pengumuman sambil berbisik-bisik (mengenai status 'pacar' dan 'cewek' yang dengan sengaja dituliskan di sana oleh Yuuta dan Yuuki), dia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya berlalu.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yah, begitu deh. Selesai. Orz.<p>

OTP saya di Kimi-to-Boku, sih, si Kaname sama Shun ini. Entah kenapa, feeling-nya kuat banget. Udah kayak emak-bapak aja itu mereka berdua kalau ngadepin kembar Asaba plus Chizuru. Hahaha. Daaaan... dan, dan, dan, mau ada season dua-nya loh! Yay! Penasaran mau diolah ceritanya bagaimana lagi (moga-moga kali ini Shun banyak keluar. Wkwkwk.) xD

Oke. RnR, reader-san?


End file.
